I'm drunk
by whutluv
Summary: UA.OoC.One-Shot./ Año nuevo. Fiesta. Alcohol. Novio. Descontrol.


**!H**ola, mis guapuritas!. Sinceramente, este ataque de inspiración, me pasó hoy. Está inspirado en mí, mis experiencias algo torpes con el alcohol u_u (con champagne, además jaja). De ante mano, te doy las gracias si lo leíste, realmente me hacen muy feliz. Son las mejores. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, cuídense mucho y muchos buenos deseos para este año. Buenas vibras para todos y bendiciones. Nos leemos, linduras**.** **H**ere we go.

* * *

**h**it me u**p**

.

.

**C**on la boca llena de alcohol y con las energías a más no poder, fue como Sakura Haruno recibió el año nuevo. Tantas cosas habían quedado atrás (buenas y malas) sin embargo, todas ya estaban en el pasado, y completamente superadas. Se carcajeó cuando vio a su sobrina tirar el cotillón por todos lados. Se sacaron miles de fotos con su amada familia, y cuando dieron la hora exacta para pasar al otro día, saludo y abrazó a todos sus cercanos a más no poder. Tomó champagne, —ella jamás tomaba, jamás iba de fiestas, no tenía ninguna experiencia en beber alcohol, en verdad. Pero, año nuevo era un época especial, así que siempre se emborrachaba sin darse cuenta debido a la emoción y felicidad del momento.

—¡Mamá, estoy mareada, tengo nauseas!—le gritó al oído, y el resto de la gente que cenaba junto a ella la miraron con diversión.

.

—Te pasa por beber como idiota—había dicho su hermana. Y a ella no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Se sentía una completa idiota, así que su parecida tenía razón.

.

—Y me duele la cabeza de una manera horrenda—continuó con su interminable discurso de quejas mientras los demás seguían cenando con gusto y tranquilidad (a lo que a veces se reían por las frases borrachas que la jovencita decía).

.

—Tengo sueño…—dijo, bostezando y saliendo del baño, ya se había terminado de lavar sus dientes. Aún tenía ese sensual vestido de rayas tan corto y ajustado, y al parecer, no se veía con ganas de sacárselo y ponerse su infantil pijama. Dieron las cuatro de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir. Como mierda, pensó, si hace un rato se había tirado encima del colchón de su habitación y casi había entrado en estado de coma. Sí, claro, pero el maldito dolor de cabeza la estaba matando también.

.

—Estás con resaca—le comentó su madre, al verla despierta y sacando comida del llenísimo refrigerador. Aun no tenía noción de todo, pero se sabía manejar. Suspiró después de dar el último bocado al helado de piña. Le dolía el cuerpo y quería dormir, pero a la vez no podía. Oh, y una mierda. Fue nuevamente a su habitación, y sorpresivamente vio a su sobrina de seis años durmiendo serena y profundamente en su cama. Ah sí, su hermana y cuñado habían ido de fiesta y se la habían dejado a su madre y a ella. Suspiró con pesar otra vez más, lo había olvidado. Luego se volvió al cuarto de sus padres, y vio a su gata durmiendo allí también. Se hizo a un lado y después de tontear con su celular en redes sociales, se durmió.

**.**

**.**

**S**e removió entre sus sabanas, feliz y con placer. Era fenomenal estar así, envuelta en ellas y sentir su aroma a limpio. Con el largo cabello revuelto por todos lados, y más cuando el frío que provenía de la gran ventana abierta la hacía sentir fresquita. Se carcajeo en susurro y volvió a sonreír mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Placeres de la vida, había pensando.

No pudo saber que fue, pero alguien la estaba molestando, alguien que realmente merecía un golpe en la cara. La punzaba con el dedo índice en la mejilla, obviamente para que despertara. Gruño y arrugó su nariz con disgusto. Vaya mierda, justo cuando ya se estaba sintiendo menos borracha y con el dolor de cabeza que ya le había disminuido al cincuenta por ciento.

.

—Mami, tengo sueño, porfi, cinco minutos más… es de madrugada—había dicho totalmente fuera de sí, no tenía visión ni lucidez de nada. Solo existía su creciente sueño y ella. Bostezo acomodándose una vez más bajo sus cálidas sabanas.

.

—¿Mami?—se carcajeó la voz, que claramente no era de la mujer que más la soportaba. Si no, de su…

.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tu M_ami_, Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**O**h, y ahí lo supo. Era su novio, ¡su novio! Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver su expresión tan seria de siempre. Con ese aire de aquí-nada-pasa-nunca- para luego embozar una sonrisa socarrona. La chica se sintió avergonzada, había olvidado llamarlo para saludarle, decirle cursilerías sobre el año que vendría para ellos y miles de estupideces más. Dios, como podía ser tan idiota. Se sorprendió cuando el chico le abrazo fuertemente.

—Se supone que yo soy tu persona favorita, ¿Cómo puedes olvidarme? ¡Otras novias escriben testamentos cursis a sus novios por Facebook! O simplemente publican fotos—le reprochó, con fingido enojo. Ella le dio un fugaz beso en sus fríos labios.

.

—Perdón, juro, por mis sobrinos—y se llevó la mano al corazón—que esperé este día mas que nunca para pasarlo junto a ti. Pero, todo se puso borroso y creo que estoy borracha—confesó al final, y el chico puso una nueva expresión para guardarla en su memoria. Algo como: qué-mierda-estas-diciendo-.

.

—¿estás borracha?—cuestionó otra vez más, tratando de convencerse. luego se dió cuenta que si estaba algo ida y muy, muy, somnolienta. Con el aliento a piña y champagne. No pudo evitar su típica sonrisa engreída y socarrona.

.

—Amor—le abrazó—te amo más qué a nada ni nadie en este mundo. Y lo sabes. Es que, bueno, en año nuevo siempre me descontrolo un poquito…

.

—¿Es en serio? No conocía esa faceta tuya.

.

—Lo sé. Perdón por ser una pésima chica-qué-pasa-en-las-nubes. Soy una pésima novia.

.

—Nah—le respondió con relajo—eres la mejor. Algo torpe y distraída, pero la mejor. Con unas copas de más—se carcajeó, y ella le miró con reproche. —Pero sin duda, la mejor.

.

_—Oooh_—le dijo con ternura, y se abalanzó contra él. No supo si fue apropósito de él, qué perdió el equilibrio, pero ella quedó boca arriba, encima de todo su cuerpo, el chico la tomo de la cintura y la beso con ferocidad. Llevaba un largo rato reprimiendo sus ganas de poseerla.

.

—Oh, amor—y paró de pronto, él pegó un pequeño gruñido al ver que se apartaba. — ¿Te gustó mi vestido? ¿Cómo me veo?—cuestionó con una ancha sonrisa, luego de qué ya se había levantado de la cama y puesto a modelar graciosamente frente a él.

.

—¿Me veo perfecta, no es así?

.

Ah sí, también era algo presumida. (Solo en momentos cómicos como ese) y sí, era hermosa la _muy-muy_. A sus casi diecisiete años, tenía un cuerpo deslumbrante, fascinante, fuera de otro mundo. No podría explicarlo, pero era demasiado hermosa. Con esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, (¡verdes!) y con esa sonrisa perfectamente llena de esa dentadura blanca y alineada. Con esa piel blanca tan cuidada y nívea, suave y perfumada. Con su cabello extremadamente largo y liso, totalmente sedoso y realmente…único. Era una exótica chica de cabello rosa además. Demasiada belleza ante sus ojos, hizo querer comérsela a besos allí mismo. Daba igual si estaba su pequeña familia rondando por allí. La tomó de la estrecha cintura y la acerco entre medio de sus—ahora—piernas abiertas. Para qué la jovencita encajara más, sintió un gritillo divertido por parte de ella. No se opuso, y eso aumento sus deseos aún más. Dios, quería tenerla toda. Comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente, mientras ella le correspondía igual. Estaban sumidos dentro de la pasión juvenil y sentían como si no se fuesen a detener nunca. Ella se apartó, de repente, y pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la muchacha.

.

—Amor—le llamó, y bufó al darse cuenta qué ella se había quedado nuevamente dormida. Bueno, borracha y con apenas una hora de sueño, no le podía pedir mucho.(Aunque en un momento tan íntimo así…) volvió a bufar, y a segundos después la vio acurrucarse en su pecho, y se sintió algo embobado. Era suya, siempre lo sería. No importaba lo qué dijesen, era suya. La abrazó más contra sí, y le besó la frente. Era tan feliz a su lado, qué no podría explicarse como es qué estaría sin ella. No, eso jamás pasaría. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

.

—No puedo respirar—le oyó decir, adormilada, y el la apretó aún más. No, no la apartaría. No después de esperar todo el puto día para poder ir a verla, no después de qué ella le había olvidado completamente en un día tan especial. Definitivamente, era diferente a otras chicas, totalmente diferente. Pero era ella. Y era única y especial, y era suya.

.

—No—respondió autoritario. —Te aguantas.

.

_—moh_, está bien.

.

Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su respuesta tan sumisa, ella siempre le consentía en todo.

.

—Oh, sí, Sasuke-kun—le llamó de nuevo, aún adormilada. —¿Cómo mi mamá te dejo entrar, tan tarde? Y más, a su habitación. Sabes qué es muy desconfiada.

.

—Año nuevo nadie se enoja, aparte, sabes qué me ama.

.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto—le respondió sarcástica. No quiso saber más sobre su arreglo con su madre y le abrazo y poso su pierna desnuda sobre la de él. El vestido era muy corto pero aun así no se le veía nada más allá. El muchacho sintió una punzada de placer al tenerla así para é exquisito.

.

—Hn.

.

—Te amo—le declaró de la nada. —contigo todo es fenomenal, contigo mi vida se llena de colores. Contigo, mi vida es perfecta. Eres mi complemento. Te amo, por miles de razones qué son infinitas, te amo y eres todo todito.

.

_—Aaah_…—se quejó algo frustrado, mientras revolvía sus oscuros y lisos cabellos.

.

—¿qué pasa?—preguntó ella, preocupada. el efecto del tan famoso alcohol se le estaba quitando debido a la conversación tan fluida con su chico. Sonrió con ternura luego de escuchar su respuesta. Era único. Lo amaba demasiado.

.

—Si me dices cosas así, jamás voy a dejarte ir. Y no es una frase cliché, es una amenaza. Eres mía, ahora y para siempre. Mía, mía, mía, mía. Para mí—sentenció, y la comenzó a besar en diferentes partes de su bello y delicado rostro.

.

—Está bien para mí—agregó entre risas, mientras sufría un ataque de besos y mordiscos de su novio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Feliz año nuevo de tantos, Sasuke-kun.

.

—Feliz año nuevo de tantos, Sakura.

* * *

.

_**"Q**__ue tu novia se emborrache para año nuevo, no es tan mal**o**"._

_Al menos si acaba así._

_Si acaba así,_

_Todo es perfecto.__  
_


End file.
